


the domestication of kim jongin, mafia boss, by do kyungsoo, baker extraordinaire

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Mob, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: the story of kim jongin, part-time mob boss, full-time boyfriend (and husband-to-be, hopefully, after he gets the courage to ask).





	the domestication of kim jongin, mafia boss, by do kyungsoo, baker extraordinaire

jongin wakes up with a groan caught between his lips. there’s a solid weight pressing against the underside of his jaw and short hair tickles his skin. he cranes his head down before pressing a kiss on the man’s temple.

 

“good morning, kyungsoo,” he greets. there is no reply and jongin hears a sniffle before kyungsoo buries his face deeper into his chest. his leg fits in between jongin’s sturdy thighs and his small hand curls into a fist over jongin’s bare stomach.

 

jongin tries to stifle his laughter. kyungsoo looks cute in the morning—even cuter today. his round cheeks are flushed and his pouty lips are mouthing against jongin’s warm skin. he’s in one of jongin’s sweatshirts, a large baby blue thing that they have picked from the department store two years ago. 

 

the younger male cards his fingers through kyungsoo’s short hair. it’s still growing and he looks like a baby with the hair—adorable and childlike and, _ugh,_ jongin can’t believe his luck.

 

“baby,” he nudges the older man. as much as he wants kyungsoo to sleep the day away, _he_ will get it if kyungsoo’s late to work. the man owns a pastry shop cum cafe just twenty minutes away from their home and even if there’s someone there working the morning shift, kyungsoo makes sure to be there everyday.

 

“baby, wake up,” he repeats again. kyungsoo keens but he rolls over, lying flat on his back. he gives a pained moan before his eyelids flutter, long lashes kissing the skin underneath his eyes. 

 

“g’morning,” kyungsoo croaks out. jongin lounges in bed as kyungsoo sits up. his eyes are still half closed and a tiny yawn slips past his pink lips. jongin follows his lover, sitting up and draping himself all over kyungsoo’s small frame. kyungsoo staggers at the weight but he rights up completely. jongin places a soft kiss on the back of kyungsoo’s neck before he trails his lips up, near kyungsoo’s ear. he bites the man’s soft earlobe and kyungsoo moans. he’s particularly sensitive there.

 

“w-what time— _ah—_ ” he breaks into a moan when jongin’s hand moves to his front. the larger male presses his own front against kyungsoo’s back before he rolls his hips, pressing his morning wood and grinding shortly. kyungsoo tilts his head to side and gives more access to jongin. “what time—is it?”

 

jongin nips at kyungsoo’s soft skin.

 

“early enough,” he says lowly. he manhandles kyungsoo as he pleases, both his hands holding on kyungsoo’s small waist before lifting him up to sit on jongin’s thighs. kyungsoo moves and wiggles backwards so his back is on jongin’s hard chest and the curve of his fat ass is over jongin’s crotch.

 

the both of them maneuvers themselves and kyungsoo ends up straddling jongin and facing the younger man. with a put upon sigh, kyungsoo asks, “did you wake me up for morning sex?”

 

jongin grins and doesn’t bother lying. “yes.”

 

kyungsoo pinches jongin harshly on his nipple. he groans and flinches from the pain, exaggerating. jongin has bullet wounds and scars, one too many, but he always delights in the way kyungsoo seems happy at the prospect of jongin faking intense pain.

 

small hands start palming jongin’s dick and he moans when kyungsoo bounces on his clothed erection. jongin grabs a handful of the older male’s ass. he hitches the fabric of kyungsoo’s underwear—bright red, _fuck_ —in between kyungsoo’s asscheeks. he looks over and pushes kyungsoo’s—his—sweater up the man’s back and the sight of the bright red fabric between kyungsoo’s thick ass can make him come. jongin’s so fucking horny and kyungsoo hasn’t even done anything.

 

jongin sinks his blunt nails into kyungsoo’s soft skin and it digs crescent marks against kyungsoo’s ass. jongin watches the way the flesh moves. kyungsoo moans and he rubs his half hard cock against jongin’s abs.

 

“fine,” be breathes out. jongin kneads kyungsoo’s ass. fuck. he loves this ass so much. he wants to eat kyungsoo out—maybe later, at night after work. he wants to take his time and take kyungsoo apart. 

 

“morning sex?” jongin asks. he presses a hot kiss against kyungsoo’s jugular.

 

“morning sex,” kyungsoo sighs before he slips his hand inside jongin’s boxers, gripping the younger man’s dick.

 

jongin throws his head back. good morning, indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, expect more from this verse i guess


End file.
